powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Force-Field Generation
The ability to project powerful fields of manipulated energy. Sub-power of Force-Field Manipulation. Also Called * Barrier Generation * Flyrogenesis * Deflection Field * Protection Bubbles * Ray Shields * Shielding Capabilities User can create a shield, wall, or a field to protect themselves, with varying appearances and materials. The fields can be formed from energy, elements, shaped from the environment, or formed by manipulating smaller items to form a greater whole. Force-fields aren't usually impenetrable and can be removed by energy drain or extreme force. Some users are also able to throw shields away from themselves or to catch things with them, while other users may be able to create them into any shape. Applications *Create Force-fields for protection from physical attacks and/or energy attacks. **Create selective force-fields to prevent specific things from leaving/entering. **Create an area for breathing where doing so can be dangerous, allowing navigation through toxic gas or vacuum. *Create a force-field inside an object or person, and expand the force-field so that the object or person explodes. *Assimilation Shield *Binding *Damage Negation/Reduction *Energy Constructs **Force Armor Generation *Ergokinetic Combat *Force-Field Combat *Platform Creation **Limited Flight by using a force-field and levitating it. **Matter Surfing using force-fields *Wall Generation Variations *Electrical Force Field *Magnetic Force-Field *Psioplasmic Field Generation *Psychic Force-Field Generation *Spatial Force-Field Generation Associations *Defense Powers *Elemental Wall Generation *Force-Field Manipulation *Wall Generation Universal Differences Some universes consider Energy Constructs to be the building block of force-fields. Limitations *May be limited on the size/shape/time of their barriers. *May not be able to maintain barriers under stress. *Attacks on the barriers may cause equivalent damage to user's mind or body. *May require concentration. *Some targets may not be held in or contained by barriers. *Some targets may be immune to barrier restrictions. *Airtight barriers may cause asphyxiation from prolonged use. *Weak against users with Shield Break and Defense Break. *May only block certain types of attacks. Known Users Cartoons Comics Films Manga/Anime Video Games Known Objects *Kanohi Hau (Bionicle) *Mega Wave (Blake and Mortimer) *Amulet of Protection (Charmed) *Eye of Aghbar (Charmed) *Flying Saucer (Earth vs the Flying Saucers) *The Bubbler (Splatoon) *DJ Octavio's Octobot King (Splatoon) *Guardian Amulet (WITS Academy) *Remati Shackle (Warehouse 13) *Applause Wall (Highschool DxD) Known Locations *Magic School (Charmed) *Upper Regions (Charmed) *Disney Castle (Kingdom Hearts series); wards off dark forces *Konohagakure (Naruto) *The southern region (Oz the Great and Powerful) *The Mines (The Secret Circle); wards off dark witches *Alicante (Shadowhunter Chronicles); wards off demons Gallery Cartoons Gwen_mana_012.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) File:Mega_Wave_Force_Field.png|Jonathan Septimus (Blake and Mortimer) putting his Mega Wave to practical use, forming a physical barrier to stop Mortimer from reaching him. Twilight Sparkle Protective Bubble.png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) creating a protective bubble. Bloom 1.png|Bloom (Winx Club) Foo_Field.PNG|Yin (Ying Yang Yo) using Foo Field. S01e07_Danny_shield.png|Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) using a Ghost Shield. StevenBubble.png|Steven (Steven Universe) using his bubble shield. Evillustrator wall Miraculous Ladybug.gif|The Evillustrator (Miraculous Ladybug) can create barriers by drawing them into existence. Comics Samda 99.JPG|Samda the Invulnerable (The 99) can create a force field that protects her, and anyone near her, from all harm. Bunnie D'Coolette generating force-field.jpg|Bunnie D'Coolette (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Nicole_Spark_of_Life.png|Nicole the Holo-Lynx (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) can create barriers of energy while in her hard-light hologram from. Invisble woman force field.gif|Invisible Woman (Marvel Comics) 146732_std.jpg|Invisible Woman (Marvel Comics) 300px-Magneto.jpg|Magneto (Marvel Comics) 180px-X-Men Vol 1 50 Textless.jpg|Polaris (Marvel Comics) File:Unus_the_untouchable.jpg|Unus the Untouchable (Marvel Comics) proving he is untouchable via forcefield. Instashield.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Comic) vibrates air molecules around his body at high speeds to create his "Insta-Shield." Films Violet Parr's force field.jpg|In addition to turning invisible, Violet Parr (The Incredibles) can create force fields strong enough to deflect bullets and physical attacks. 0000as29n1rwgxwjo4250.gif|The five Smile! Cures (Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future) creating a huge rainbow shield. Literature GK.jpg|Gregory Kennedy (The Young Guardians) can produce force fields that are strong enough to withstand potent missile attacks. Live Action TV Buffy705 223.jpg|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) using a force field. WyattForceField.gif|Wyatt Halliwell (Charmed) could generate powerful force fields even as a child. 640px-Orb_Shield_6.png|Paige Matthews (Charmed) creates a orb shield to repel demons. Dalek_shield.jpg|Daleks (Doctor Who) are surrounded by a force field that can melt bullets before they hit them. Tyzonn_force-feild.jpg|Tyzonn's (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) Mercury force-field. Sky_using_his_forcefeild.jpg|Sky Tate (Power Rangers S.P.D.) using his force field. Manga/Anime Takizawa_Yuuta.jpg|Takizawa Yuuta (Alive: The Final Evolution) can form force-fields that seal off an entire area in another dimension. TheShield.jpg|Sakura using The Shield card (Cardcaptor Sakura) File:Million_Phoneme.png|Yūki Tenpōin (Code:Breaker) using Million Phoneme to form a sound barrier. Super_17_Absorption_Barrier.png|Super 17 (Dragon Ball GT) has a special energy absorption barrier installed in him, absorbing energy attacks to increase his own strength, even the 10x Kamehameha. BrolyShield.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) Goku Energy Shield.jpg|Goku (Dragon Ball Z) generating an energy shield. 0HVH1r4ftabo5500.gif|Cure Egret & Cure Bloom (Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star) making a double coated shield in New Stage. Naraku_Teleports_to_Hakudoshi's_Barrier.png|Naraku and Hakudōshi (InuYasha) can both form powerful barriers. Kekkaishi-kekkaishi-15459838-576-360.jpg|Yoshimori and Tokine (Kekkai) forming barriers. Konoha_Barrier.png|Konohagakure (Naruto) is surrounded by a sensory barrier. Ranke's_Plasma_Ball.png|Ranke (Naruto) using Plasma Ball to generate an electrical barrier around herself. Bari_Bari_no_Mi_Infobox.png|Bartolomeo (One Piece) is able to create both invisible and visible barriers with the powers of his Bari Bari no Mi. Griamore_using_his_ability_Wall.gif|Griamore (The Seven Deadly Sins) use his power Wall to generate force-fields. Pollen_Garden_King_Chastiefol.png|King (The Seven Deadly Sins) using Chastiefol Form Eight: Pollen Garden to create a large barrier made of pollen from the Sacred Tree capable of withstanding even the most powerful attacks. Mint Shield.gif|Cure Mint (Yes! Pretty Cure 5) using Mint Protection. Chaos_Shield.png|Player Killer of Darkness (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using the Chaos Shield in combination with Castle of Dark Illusions to cast a barrier to defend his army of dark monsters. This unfortunately trapped them when the castle fell, massacring them all. File:Diabound's_Spirit_Shield.png|Diabound (Yu-Gi-Oh!) being protected by the vengeful spirits of Kul Elna, whom formed an impenetrable barrier. Vino’s Barrier.jpeg|Even though it halves his power, Clear Note (Zatch Bell!) creates a barrier around his partner Vino to prevent his spellbook from being burned. Date-A-Live-II-Episode-8 41625.jpg|Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) can create a barrier called the City of Devouring Time which absorb the life force of anyone within it. Video Games 640px-Armaldo_Protect.png|Armaldo (Pokemon) using Protect Black_Shield.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) using Black Shield. Bubbler.png|When activated, the Bubbler (Splatoon) creates an impenetrable force-field that can be shared with teammates. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio's (Splatoon) Octobot King generates a force-field... Octavio_shield.png|...only visible up close, that not only protects Octavio from Agent 3's ink but also impedes Agent 3's progress. 640px-BowserShieldSSB4.png|All combatants (Super Smash Bros.) are capable of generating a temporary force-field known as "Shield" Al_Bhed_vs_Sin_Operation_Mi'ihen.png|Sin (Final Fantasy X) using a force field to protect itself from an Al Bhed machina weapon. Category:Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Generation Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Constructs Category:Defensive Abilities Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Electrical Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Projection Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Gravity-Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries